That is One Ugly Painting!
~Amazing Hijotee has been kicked by RiMiEg007.~ (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : We went surfing! So the Heroic Hedgehogs regretted voting off Bridgette! (chris) : Mike broke his fingers trying to win for style! (chris) : And Izzy blew up my COTTAGE! *hyperventilates* (chef) : *gives Chris a paperbag* (chris) : *breaths into a paper bag* (chris) : Now it’s time to test these contestants’ art skills! (chris) : Find out who will be voted out next, on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! … (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) 11:15 Mr.Duncan007 (cody) : Woo Hoo! I’m getting pretty far! It’s good to be back! 11:15 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *Conf* It would be a shame if something bad were to happen to Cody! *evil laughter* 11:15 Jakerz69 (owen) : *eats dirt* Wow Scott, you were right! Dirt does taste good! 11:15 Ethan Oka (Mike) You've only made it a couple episodes. 11:15 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : I told you Owen! 11:15 Jakerz69 (B) : *shakes his head and rolls his eyes* 11:16 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I wonder what lame challenge Chris will make us do today! 11:16 Ethan Oka (Mike) hopefully it wont involve my fingers 11:17 Jakerz69 (noah) : I think it will, every challenge we do involves finges (alejandro) : I hope he can just lose so we can vote out José! 11:18 Ethan Oka (Mike) Dont sabotage the team on purpose just so we can lose. 11:19 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : We're not going to lose on purpose! And if you do sabotage us, you'll be going home, AL! (heather) : Yeah! Shut up AL! 11:19 Ethan Oka (Harold) Gosh you guys. We need to step our game up! If we don't, we'll all go home, the the villains will win! 11:19 Jakerz69 (alejandro) : *twitches* (alejandro) : ¿Por qué José? 11:23 RiMiEg007 (José) : Because AL! Because I can! (chris) : *on the loud speaker* ATTENTION CAMPERS! GO TO THE MESS HALL PRONTO! 11:24 Jakerz69 (owen) : YES! It’s eating time! WOO HOO! 11:24 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO MESS HALL (stop) 11:24 Jakerz69 (owen) : Chris? What kind of food is this? It looks like paint! 11:24 RiMiEg007 (chris) : It is paint! 11:25 Ethan Oka (Mike) we have to drink paint? isnt that kind of deadly? 11:26 RiMiEg007 (chris) : No, We are painting! 11:26 Jakerz69 (noah) : Painting? Seriously? 11:27 Ethan Oka (Mike) Cool, but my fingers are broken... so... I really can't 11:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Maybe he ran out of painful challenges for us! 11:27 Ethan Oka 9Harold) yes! Im awesome at painting 11:27 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Let's just get this challenge over with! My favorite cop show comes on in 20 minutes! (gwen) : I'm a great painter! What are we painting? (chris) : Anything! I don't care! (chris) : Just get the challenge done! (duncan) : Can I use spray paint? (chris) : Sure, whatever! (duncan) : *starts spray painting a skull and crossbones* 11:29 Ethan Oka (Harold) *starts painting* (Mike) *grabs brush with teeth* 11:29 Jakerz69 (owen) : *starts painting a hamburger* (B) : *paints a horse* 11:30 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : *paints a stick figure cow* 11:31 Ethan Oka (Harold) This one time at artist Steve's easel camp, I painted so fast the cavas burned. 11:31 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Really Scott? (duncan) : No one cares Harold! (gwen) : *paints a goth girl* 11:31 Ethan Oka (Mike) Can someone help me? 11:32 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : I'll help you! (zoey) : What do you wanna paint? 11:32 Ethan Oka (Mike) *whispers in Zoey's ear* Chris 11:33 RiMiEg007 (chris) : So far, Harold and B's paintings look awesome! 11:33 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : Really? 11:33 Jakerz69 (B) : *fist pumps* 11:33 Ethan Oka (Mike) Yeah, if i paint him, and it looks good, we'll win! 11:34 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : Ok then! *starts painting Chris* (trent) : Zoey! Why are you helping the other team!? 11:34 Ethan Oka (Harold) *paints a UFO to finish painting* Done! 11:34 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : I'm helping my boyfriend! (zoey) : Not the team 11:35 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Nice Harold! It looks so realistic too! (chris) : Scott! Really? A stick figure cow? 11:36 Ethan Oka (Mike) conf* I thought Trent'd be a little nicer, He's a really cool guy. My fingers are broken, do you really expect anyone on my team to help? 11:36 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : I'm not the best painter! I'm a dirt farmer not Vincent Van Gough! 11:37 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Didn't Van Gough suck? 11:37 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : Yeah, but thats what he's famous for! 11:37 Ethan Oka (Mike) *picks up brush in mouth* Okay Zoey you can go now. *adds Chris' hair* Done! 11:38 RiMiEg007 (gwen) : Van Gough was a great painter! (chris) : *looks at Mike's painting* What's this supposed to be? 11:38 Ethan Oka (Mike) You? Or a bear pig thing. I cant really tell. 11:39 Jakerz69 (owen) : *finishes hamburger painting* Done! *starts to eat his painting* 11:39 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well, I think we have a winner! (chris) : Harold and the Heroic Hedgehogs! 11:40 Ethan Oka (Harold) Yes! 11:40 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : WHAT!? (chris) : Well, Heather and José didn't even paint! In fact, where are they? (zeke) : Yeah, where is Heather? (heather) : *runs in to the mess hall* Sorry! I over slept! 11:44 Ethan Oka (Mike) *glares at Heather* 11:45 RiMiEg007 (José) : *walks into the mess hall* Sorry, I just didn't care! (heather) : Did I miss the challenge? 11:45 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : Yeah! Becuase of you and pretty boy, we lost the challenge! 11:46 Ethan Oka (Mike) yes 11:47 RiMiEg007 (chris) : OK! Lurid Lions! Go to the elimination ceremony! (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) (chris) : Lions! Welcome to your first elimination ceremony! (chris) : Time to vote! (stop) VOTE ON MY RP (stop) (chris) : The following are safe! (chris) : Duncan! (chris) : Zeke! (chris) : Gwen! (chris) : Noah! (chris) : Alejandro! (chris) : Mike! (chris) : Scott! (chris) : Heather and José! You are LOW! (chris) : The final marshmallow goes to... (chris) : José! Sorry Heather, you are out! 11:51 Ethan Oka (Mike) Bye Heather! 11:51 Mr.Duncan007 (heather) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 11:52 RiMiEg007 (José) : Yes! Muy Bueno! (zeke) : Bye Heather! I'll miss you! (chris) : Well, time to go! See who gets voted out next! (chris) : On TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)